A Visit From An Old 'Friend'
by Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell
Summary: COMPLETE! The O’Connell’s, Jonathan and Jenny, his new wife, an American, are living very happy lives. However, Evy’s old boyfriend, Jack, isn’t. Since she left him, he has had and been nothing. He wants his life back and he’ll do anything to get it!
1. Dreams

Summary: The O'Connell's, Jonathan and Jenny his new wife, an American, are living very happy lives. However, Evy's old boyfriend, Jack, isn't. Ever since she left him, he has had and been nothing. He wants his life back and he'll do anything to get it!

Disclaimer: I only own Jenny, Jack and Lisa…the rest belongs to Mr. Stephen Sommers.

Rating: PG-13 (R?) for lots of violence, a little language, a little adult/sexual content. It just depends on your opinion.

Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please go easy, it's my first fanfic. I've had ideas for a while but this is the first one I've actually written. I have a lot more of ideas, so let me know if you like this one and if you do, I'll work on writing more stories! Please review! ENJOY!

**Chapter One: Dreams**

Evy stirred and moaned in her sleep, which awoke Rick. He looked at the clock on the small table next to his side of the bed. It read: 2:28am, the same time that it had read every night Evy woke him up. He waited for her to calm down, like she usually did, but this time she didn't. She just got worse and reached her hand out about to slap Rick across the face. He grabbed her hand before she could reach him. She still slept, struggling to get away from him. She shouted at him, "Let go of me, you basterd! Let _go_!" Rick let go of her as she pulled back from him and she fell out of bed, waking her up. "Ow! Why am I down here?" she asked, confused. Rick looked over the edge of the bed.

"You fell out of bed."

"Well, I figured that much." she said, looking at him with that 'duh' look on her face.

"You were dreaming, _again_, and you almost slapped me, _again_. What do you keep dreaming about that makes you do that?" he asked, concerned. He expected to hear something about their past expeditions to Egypt. But that's not what he got.

"Actually, um, I don't remember." she lied. She got up and got back under the covers.

"How can you not remember almost killing me? Three nights in a row!" he said, getting a little frustrated at her stubbornness.

"I didn't almost kill you! I just…never mind. I'm going back to sleep." she snapped, and closed her eyes. Rick couldn't take it anymore.

"Evy? Evy, I know you're not asleep. Look at me, we need to talk."

"We can talk in the morning." she replied, her eyes still closed.

"No, Evy, we need to talk _now_. I'm tired of not knowing what is wrong with you, and I'm starting to get concerned." he said. Now Evy was getting angry. She sat up quickly and said,

"There is _nothing_ wrong with me! I dream, just like everyone else. It's nothing unusual! And you need to stop worrying so much! I'm fine. It'll pass. It always does." She was now staring at him.

"What do you mean 'it always does'?" he asked, starting to get concerned. Evy searched for an answer. She didn't want him to know that she's had these dreams before. And she didn't want to talk about why she had them.

"I mean, it will pass just like it has these past three nights." she lied.

"But that's just it, these dreams won't pass because they just keep coming back and I don't want you to have to go through this _every night_." he said, trying to get her to come out and tell him what was going on in her head.

"Rick, there's nothing I can do, and if I tell you, there will be nothing you can do to get these dreams to go away. So why try?"

"Because I'm not going to believe nothing can be done about it until I at least try to help!" He was getting more frustrated. He figured that if he couldn't get anything out of her, then he would just go to her brother tomorrow. He would know what was going on. And if he tried to get out of it, well, Rick would make sure that wouldn't happen. He wanted to know what was going on with his wife. "But, I guess I understand if you don't want to talk about it." he said, knowing that he was going to find out tomorrow.

"Good, because I _don't_. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." And with that, she lay back down and went to sleep.


	2. Rick and Jonathan

**Chapter Two: Rick and Jonathan**

The next morning Rick woke up and went to the bathroom just across from the bed. Evy was still asleep. Rick knew that she would sleep for a while longer because ever since she started having these dreams, she would always sleep in, and head into work later. She never got yelled at by her boss for being late, since she now owned her own library.

Rick figured that Jonathan and Jenny would already be awake. Well, Jenny would anyway. Jonathan was probably sleeping off another hangover, as usual. And Alex was probably still sleeping. After he came out of the bathroom, he went downstairs and looked for them. And as he predicted, Jenny was already sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking her morning tea and reading the paper.

"Morning, Jenny." Rick said sleepily.

"Morning." she replied. Jenny was just a little shorter than Jonathan and she had short, blonde hair. "How are you? You sound more tired than usual."

"Evy was having dreams last night and woke me up. Do you know when Jonathan will be up?" he asked, as he walked over to the counter and poured some tea for himself.

"He should be up anytime now, why?" she asked, very curious to why Rick actually _wanted_ to talk to Jonathan.

"No reason." he lied.

"You're lying." she said in kind of a sing-song voice.

"I just had a question for him."

"Right."

"Who do you have a question for?" Evy asked as she walked into the kitchen. Rick thought for a quick escape.

"I was gonna ask my boss when I'm gonna get my raise. We were supposed to get them over a week ago." he quickly lied.

"Oh." she said, not sure if she wanted to believe him. But she did. She walked passed Rick to the tea and poured herself some, waking her up a little before she took a shower and left for work.

Evy soon left for the library and had taken Alex with her. He loved going to the library. He would read the whole day while they were there. Jonathan was now awake. He had sent Jenny in to town to buy some more drinks, since he had drank all of what they had last night. Now was Rick's chance to talk to Jonathan about Evy.

"Hey, Jonathan. How ya doin'?" he asked, coming over to sit next to Jonathan on the couch.

"Um, fine." he said, confused.

"Good, good." Rick said as he patted Jonathan on the back.

"Are you ok?" Jonathan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a question about Evy."

"Oh, ok. What is it?" he asked, not concerned, thinking Rick just wanted to know something about what to get her for a present again. He liked to get Evy things for no reason, but sometimes didn't know what the perfect thing would be, so he would ask Jonathan.

"Well, I was wondering if something happened to her before we met that would make her have nightmares every night." Jonathan froze. He knew exactly what it was, but didn't know if he should tell Rick. He knew that Evy didn't intend for Rick to find out.

"Um…uh…hmm. Let me think on that one." He acted as if he was thinking really hard. Rick just rolled his eyes.

"Jonathan, I know you know, ok? And _I_ need to know so I can try to help her."

"Know what?" Jonathan said, playing dumb.

"Jonathan! I'm not in the mood for your stupid act ok? Now just _tell me already_!" Rick was getting very impatient.

"Ok, ok. Calm down ol' chap." Rick just glared at him. Jonathan knew that he would end up telling him sooner or later, so, why wait? It would probably only lead to pain of some kind. "The reason she's having nightmares is because of Jack." he started to explain.

"Who's Jack?" Rick asked quickly.

"Are you gonna let me tell the story, or keep interrupting?" Jonathan snapped.

"Sorry."

"Now, as I was saying, she has nightmares because of Jack. Jack was her American boyfriend from high school through college and a while after she graduated. It would have been over before they got out of high school if it weren't for him being so…the way he was. It's hard to explain. Um, he wouldn't let her go. That's the best way to put it. He made sure that she would never leave him. Well, he tried to. Obviously, that didn't work. She eventually ran away, and we haven't seen him since." 'Ok...so I told him _most_ of the truth. Just the ending was a small lie.' Jonathan thought. They _had_ in fact seen him once since she ran out on him.

"Ok. So she dreams that she's still with him?"

"I guess."

"So when she yells, she's yelling at him?"

"I suppose." Jonathan said.

"And that's it? That's all you'll tell me?"

"Yes. I figure Evy should tell you the rest."

"Oh, so there _is _more. You and I both know that she won't say anything. She's too stubborn."

"Yeah, but when she finds out that I've already started telling you, she'll figure that she might as well tell you the rest. After she gets done killing me that is."

"Don't worry; I've got your back on that."

"Really!" Jonathan asked, surprised.

"Well, I'll try." Rick said smiling slightly.


	3. Rick and Evy

**Chapter Three: Rick and Evy**

Jenny was the first one to come home. And then Evy and Alex. All evening Rick and Jonathan went without saying anything to Evy. After dinner, Evy decided to go up to the small room on the top floor of the house that they used whenever they wanted to get some work done, or just be alone, or read for a while. They had a small library in there as well. Evy went up to do some paperwork as well as order some new books for her library. She told Rick that she would be to bed soon. So everyone else decided to go to bed. Rick was the only one that didn't actually go to sleep. He waited for Evy to come down so he could talk to her about Jack.

It was not even an hour later and she came to bed. She changed into her dark, silk nightgown and headed toward the bed. She thought that Rick was already asleep because when she walked in, he was facing the other way. As she laid down, she noticed that he was wide awake, just staring out the window. "Hey. What are you doing still awake? You're usually asleep by now." she commented.

"I was just thinking." he said quietly.

"About what?" she asked curiously. She was now under the covers with him.

"You, of course." he replied. She chuckled softly at that.

"Well, what about me?"

"Your past."

"My past?" she asked, a little confused.

"Yeah," he said, "I was thinking about the people in it, that you had to put up with."

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?" she was pretty sure, but knew that she hadn't said anything, and wondered how he could've found out, if she was even right. Rick sat up slowly and just looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Who?" she asked slowly.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Your boyfriend from high school through college. Jack, was it?"

"Oh, God. How'd you find out?"

"Jonathan and I had a little talk today."

"Jonathan? Ooo, I should—" She started to get up, but Rick stopped her. Now they were both just sitting there.

"You aren't gonna do anything to Jonathan. I made him tell me."

"Why? Why would you ask Jonathan?"

"Because you wouldn't tell me anything."

"Yeah, because I didn't intend for you to know! If I don't tell someone something, I have a reason!" She was very frustrated and both Rick and Jonathan.

"Look, I just wanna know what happened. I don't want you to have nightmares every night for the rest of your life!"

"I won't have them every night I only had them for about a week last time!" She wished she hadn't said that.

"You mean you've had these before?"

"Yes, of course I have. Look, what all did Jonathan tell you?"

"Just that Jack was your boyfriend and that he wouldn't let you go. He said that you would tell me the rest. He thought that it would be better if you told me."

"I guess I might as well. He's already told you enough to get to wondering and you'll never leave me alone about it and I'll eventually end up telling you."

"Sooner or later, yes, I would have found out." Rick said, telling Evy that she was going to have to tell him right here, right now, or he would keep bugging her until she did.

"You really want to know, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," she said, "I just didn't want to tell you just so you could get all worried and overprotective of me again. You're just starting to get out of that habit."

"Evy, I've never gotten out of that habit, I just don't show my protectiveness as much, but I'm still just as protective as I have been in the past." She gave him a small smile and leaned up against the wall. "I'm not going to be more protective because I don't think that's possible, I just want to know what's going on in your head and see if there's anything I can do to help out."

"I know you're just trying to help. But I really don't think there's anything you can do."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to come up with something." he said.

"What? Are you going to kill him?"

"If I have to, yes." She chuckled at the thought.

"I don't know if that would help my dreams, but it would make me feel better. But you can't just go and kill him. He doesn't even know you."

"So? If I have a good enough reason, I'll kill anyone if it makes you feel better." She chuckled again.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"I'll make that decision as soon as you tell me everything about you two."

"All there really is to tell is that it's just he wasn't 100 good news."

"Evy." Rick said, knowing that wasn't all.

"What?"

"I want you to tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yep. Everything."

"Ok. Fine. I can tell that you won't give up, so I might as well tell you now." Rick smiled, loving the fact that he got Evy to actually cooperate with him. "It started in high school. We met on the first day of 11th grade because we were science partners. We were assigned to be partners all year long. We got to know each other quite well and by 12th grade, we were dating. We graduated together and attended the same college. Where he studied to be an engineer and I studied archeology. He was to go to college for 8 years, and I was to go for only 4. However, when I left, he gave up college and got a job as a construction worker. I went on with my archeology. A year later we moved in together and that's when things headed for the worse. After a couple years, he started to get frustrated that I was always gone on digs. So after a very long, loud argument, I ended up quitting and working as a grade school teacher. A year later, he got the idea that I was cheating on him, which I wasn't. So he started going to the bar every night and coming home drunk. Each night he would get home later than the night before. When I tried to talk to him, he just ignored me and crashed in the bed. Then he stopped ignoring me, but he wouldn't talk about what I wanted to talk about. He'd just yell at me all the time, and then crash. He always told me that if I'm going to go around with other guys, I shouldn't mind him coming home drunk all the time. After the second week of him doing this, I couldn't take it anymore. So I stayed home from work one day to talk to him. That didn't go so well."

"What did he do?"

"It's a little hard to remember, yet it feels like it was yesterday…"


	4. Flashback

**Chapter Four: Flashback**

Flashback

"Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be seeing some other guy today?" Jack asked Evy.

"Jack! I'm _not _seeing anyone else! I don't know where you got that idea, but it's never been true! I would never do that!" Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes, not believing her. "But the more important question is: why are _you_ still here? Shouldn't you be at the bar by now, checking out some woman so you can go home with her?"

"Listen, Evy, just because I go to the bar, doesn't mean that I'm going home with other women." Evy scoffed and roller her eyes, just like he had done, and then left.

She went into town to think. She knew she couldn't go to school, since she had already called in on personal leave, so she went to see Jonathan instead. They talked, but Jonathan wasn't really any help. She ended up going home a couple hours later, and finding Jack was already out to go bar hopping. She just sat and watched TV until he came home. She was constantly checking the clock to see how late he would be tonight. Last night it was 2:06am. She heard his car squeal to a stop and she looked at the clock. It read: 2:28am. She turned the TV off and waited for him at the door. As soon as he came in, she noticed that he wasn't drunk. She could tell that he had had a few drinks because of his smell, but not enough to have a hangover the next day. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean, I live here!" he slightly slurred his words.

"I mean, why are you here and not still at the bar getting drunk for no reason?"

"Because I felt like seeing you while I was still sober. What? I can't see my future wife while I'm sober?"

"'Future wife!'"

"Yes. I've come home sober so you would know that I'm serious about this question: will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring box and opened it. It was a pretty nice ring, being they didn't have all that much money. Teachers didn't get much then and construction workers got a fair amount. Evy hesitated. She knew that she didn't want to go that far, especially since their relationship wasn't all that well right now. "Well?" he asked impatiently, while taking her hand and starting to put the ring on her.

"Jack," she said, pulling away, "I think we should wait a little while before we take this big of a step."

"What!" Jack said, getting angry.

"I just don't think this is the right time, that's all." Evy started to slowly back away, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"You _will _marry me, Evy. I will make sure of that. Even if I have to knock you unconscious for it, we _will _get married!" He saw that she was backing away, but for each step she took back, he took a bigger one towards her, until he was right in her face.

"Why do you want to get married? According to you, I'm cheating on you."

"But just this morning, you said that you weren't. Did you lie to me, Evy?"

"No I didn't lie. I'm not cheating."

"Well, there ya go. You're not cheating, and I'm not cheating, so why not get married." He was still right in her face, still angry but starting to calm a little.

"Because it's just not right. It's not the right time."

"Why isn't it?" He was starting to get angrier again.

"Well," she cleared her throat, obviously nervous of what he was going to do to her. She spoke slowly, "our relationship isn't that strong right now."

"Strong? You're worried about the strength about our relationship? I'm asking you to marry me, and your worried about that!" She had now backed up into a wall, with him even closer to her face. She started breathing a little faster, getting very nervous and a little scared of him. She still spoke slowly.

"Of course I am. Marriage is a very big step and I think we should wait for the right time."

"What else could be more right?" She just stood in silence. "Answer me!" He was starting to yell.

"Please, calm down, Jack. We just need to wait and see."

"Calm down! Calm down! You are blowing me off and you expect me to be _calm_?"

"I'm not blowing you off. I'm just holding it off."

"Until when! Huh! If you're saying 'no' now, then you'll _always_ say 'no'! So you might as well just go ahead and say '_yes_'!" She jumped when he said the last word for it was so loud.

"No. I can't." He wasn't pleased with this. He slapped her hard across the face. She didn't cry, but she shouted out when his big hand came into contact with her gentle face.

"I think I heard you wrong. What was that answer?"

"No." she said quietly. This time he didn't slap her. He punched her, making her fall to the floor, tears now in her eyes. Yet she refused to show that she was becoming weak. She held back the tears and stood back up, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Now, let's try this again. Will you marry me Evelyn?" She paused, not knowing what to do. She wanted to say no, but she didn't want to risk getting hit again. The hesitation didn't please Jack and he backed her against the wall, holding her throat, not hard enough to choke her, but enough to show the threat. "Answer me, Evy!" Each second that she didn't answer, he put a little more pressure on her throat.

"No!" He had had enough. He took his other arm and hit her hard in the stomach, while letting go of her throat. She doubled over in pain but he pulled her back up to his face by her hair. She shouted out in pain again. And now he could see the tears.

"Oh Evy, don't cry. There's no need for that. All you have to do is say the word 'yes'. And this will all end."

"Never. Not if you're going to be like this." He frowned and now he really was choking her. She was at least a foot above the ground, struggling to get away and breathe. But he never gave in. At least not until she kicked him in the groin. Now it was his turn to double over in pain. As soon as she hit the ground, she took off running for the door. However, she wasn't quick enough. He came up behind her, grabbed her, and threw her across the room. She knocked into the bookcase, knocking almost all the books off. She now lay on the floor, trying to get up and get away, but again, she wasn't quick enough. He walked over to her and started kicking her in the ribs and stomach over and over. He only stopped because the phone rang. She continued to lie on the floor, trying to catch her breath, while also crying.

"Hello?" he said, as if nothing was going on. Evy didn't have the strength to say anything otherwise she would have yelled for help. "Jonathan, how are you? I'm sorry but Evy can't come to the phone right now. She's working on grading papers from school." When Evy heard that it was Jonathan, she got the strength to shout.

"Jonathan, help me!" Jack came over to her quickly and covered her mouth. She struggled but she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Oh, it was just the TV. I was waiting for Evy to get done grading papers and decided to see what was on." She finally bit him and he let go, almost shouting out in pain.

"Help!" she shouted again. Jack finally had to knock her unconscious.

"Sorry, I can't seem to find that damn remote. Ah, there it is!" he said, acting as if it was just the noise of the TV. "Now, what did you want?...Well, as I said, she can't come to the phone. I'll have her call you though, but she has a lot of papers to grade so it may be tomorrow. Is that ok?...Ok. Bye." He hung up the phone a drug Evy to the basement by her feet. She woke up on the way there because of the repetitive smack on her head from being drug down the stairs. When she realized what was going on, she managed to get a foot loose from his grip and kick him in the face. She got up and ran up the stairs as he realized he now had a bloody nose. That just pissed him off even more. He ran after her but by the time he got upstairs, he couldn't find where she went. Then she heard her talking.

"Jonathan! You have to help me! Jack's—." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Jack had come up behind her and covered her mouth and hung up the phone.

"That, my dear, was a _big_ mistake!" He tied her to a chair in the kitchen as well and gagged her. Then he called Jonathan. "Hello, Jonathan? I'm sorry about that phone call from Evy. She had fallen asleep in the study and was in a trance like thing and called you. I guess you could call it a type of sleepwalking. Or sleep _talking_ for that matter. I'm terribly sorry about that. I'm gonna get her to bed so that doesn't happen again. Good night." And with that he hung up. He turned back to Evy, who was looking at him in fear. "Now, as for you missy. I'm forced to punish you for that little _incident_." She already had a red cheek, a bruised cheek bone, bruised ribs, and marks on her throat. But that just wasn't enough. Jack left the room for a minute, only to return with a needle with something in it. She didn't know what it was and had the feeling that she didn't _want_ to know. He didn't untie her until after he injected whatever it was into her, which was quite painful because he wasn't very gentle. She could feel that the inside of her elbow would also be bruised the next day, if he let her live that long. As soon as he injected it into her, she could feel her whole body going limp. She couldn't move. She could still breathe however. She wanted to tell her arms and legs to throw a fit and get out of his arms, and she wanted to scream loud in his ear, but she couldn't. She could only look at him and hope that he didn't do anything else to her.

Jack knew something that Evelyn didn't. The injection would only last a couple minutes for he didn't give her that much. He injected enough to allow himself time to tie her up. He took her to the bedroom and tied her to the bedpost at the foot of the bed and sat her on the floor. She could only imagine what would come next. She dreaded it, hoping that she was wrong.

She felt funny all of a sudden…she could move! However, she was already tied up. And Jack was standing above her, just staring at her with his angry eyes. She was in a lot of pain, and Jack knew it. That's what made him think that she wouldn't try to get away again. However, he was wrong. He had failed to tie up _both_ of her hands. And when he leaned down to her, she kicked him hard in the groin as well and punched him in the face with her free hand. He laid on the floor paralyzed with pain. She quickly undid the cloth around her other wrist which was now red, and ran as fast as her tiny legs would, and as fast as she could without causing much pain. On her way out the door, she grabbed the keys to her car. She got in it and drove away.

She ended up going to Jonathan's because it was the only safe place she could think of to go. When she arrived, she pounded on the door as hard as she could until he opened it. She nearly hit him on the forehead, but managed to stop just before she did. "Evy! What on earth happened to you!" He brought her in and fixed her up while she explained everything.

End Flashback


	5. Rick and Evy Again

**Chapter Five: Rick and Evy Again**

By the time Evy was done explaining everything to Rick, she was almost in tears. And Rick was holding her close as she buried herself in his chest. "Evy, I'm so sorry! I wish you would've told me sooner." he said, feeling terrible for what Jack had done to her.

"I should've. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it. So, I take it that's where the scar on the inside of your elbow came from? And it's not from falling off a tree?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry I lied." She started crying.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here. It's ok." He couldn't really be sure that it was ok, but he had to say something. He couldn't just sit there.

"There's something else that I didn't tell you." she said, getting over her crying fit.

"What?"

"I've only had these dreams once before. It was just after I left him and went to Jonathan's. But, when I had the dreams, he came back. In real life. Jack came back and tried to take me back. Luckily, Jonathan was there and had some friends over. His friends threw him out of the apartment after they found out who he was." She laughed a little at this memory.

"Do you think that will happen again?" Rick asked, a little scared that this guy might come back and kidnap Evy and who knows what he would do to her.

"I don't know. I hope not but something's telling me it will. It might just be the fact that it happened last time. It was probably just coincidence though, since it was right after I left him. But it's been years now. He's probably forgotten all about me."

"I doubt he's forgotten you. But, he may have given up on getting you back. Plus, even if he _does_ come for you, I'm here and you know that I would _never_ let you go. No matter what!"

"I know." Evy said, assured that nothing would happen with Rick there to protect her. They finally laid down and fell asleep in each others arms. Surprisingly, Evy had no dreams that night. And when they woke up, they were still in each others arms, just the way that they'd fallen asleep. Evy was the first to move and get out of bed. She went to the bathroom across the way to take a shower and get ready for work. Rick got up and went downstairs to get breakfast ready so she and Alex would get something before they left. Alex was going with his mother to the library again. He made some bacon and scrambled eggs. Jonathan and Jenny were the first to come in and eat. They then left to go in to town and spend the day with each other. Alex was the next to come in and he ate and then went into the living room and watched TV until his mom was ready to go.

She finally came down and ate. Her and Rick talked a little about general things. Rick told Evy that he wasn't sure if he'd be home when she got there because he was going to go to the store since they were low on groceries. But he figured that he should be home by the time she got there, since she usually stayed late. Usually until 9:00pm, and then she'd get home at about 9:15pm. She and Alex left, and Rick was alone to just hang out all day. He decided to see what was on TV.

A while later, at about 5:30pm, he left for the store, and returned at about 6:30pm. And as he suspected, he was the only one there. He put the groceries away and went back to watching the TV. He figured that he'd end up watching it until Evy and Alex got home.

Evy worked until only 8:30pm tonight and decided to call it a day. "Alex?" she called, trying to find him. It was a very big place and there were a thousand places he could be.

"Yes?" he called back.

"It's time to go! Pick out some books if you want to take any home!" She knew that since she was leaving a half an hour early, he probably wasn't finished with his books. He chose two to take home. "Ok. Take your books and wait for me in the car, I have to lock up." she said sweetly.

"Ok, mum." Alex replied as he trotted off to the car. Evy made sure that all the lights were turned off and everything was locked. She turned the sign on the front door to 'closed' as she locked it. Then she headed to the car.

On the way home, she noticed that there was a car that pulled off the side of the road just after she left the library and was now behind her. She didn't think of it, but she noticed that it followed her all the way until she pulled into the driveway. She though it was a little strange but pushed it out of her mind, thinking nothing of it.

When they entered the front door, Alex went straight to his room to finish his books, and Rick came to greet his wife. "Good to see you home early." he said, taking her into his arms. "How come you decided to take off?" he asked.

"No reason really. I had nothing else to do at the library. I finally finished all my work. So for now, I think I'm done staying late. I'm going to return to my normal hours next week."

"Good! Now a can spend 3 more hours a night with my wonderful wife! I can't wait."

"Me neither." she said as she leaned in to give her husband a kiss. Just as their lips met, Jonathan came walking in.

"Please, take it in your room!" he complained.

"Shut up Jonathan!" both Rick and Evy said in unison.

"Well, fine!" he said, returning to his room. Rick and Evy then went upstairs, in each others arms the whole way. They spent the rest of the night together in their room. a/n: I think you know what I'm getting at. 


	6. He's Baack

**Chapter Six: He's ba-ack**

The next day was Saturday, so Evy got to stay home. Rick and Evy had talked Jonathan and Jenny into taking Alex to the zoo for the day, leaving the two home alone for most of the day. They started out having a lovely breakfast which they ended up making a huge mess in the kitchen. Then after that, they went for a stroll in the woods in their backyard. They went down to the creek and laid on the ground just listening to the peaceful water flow across the rocks.

A couple hours later they returned to the house for lunch. Again, they made a huge mess, so now the kitchen was twice as bad as it was after breakfast. They spent a while cleaning it up. It was around 2:15pm that they got finished. After that, they sat and watched TV until they heard a car pull up in the driveway. At first they thought that it was Jonathan, Jenny and Alex returning from the zoo, but then they realized that it was too early for them to be home already. Maybe something happened, causing them to come home sooner than they had expected.

Rick went to look out the window to see who it was. "It's not them. I don't know who it is. It's someone in a grey car."

Evy started to get a little scared at this. "Is it a Toyota?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked, thinking that it was strange that Evy would know what the car looked like, without even seeing it.

"Oh no." she said more to herself than Rick.

"'Oh no' what?"

"It's him!"

"Who?"

"It's Jack! I saw it following me home last night from the library to the driveway. I saw that it looked a little like his car, but didn't think anything of it! We have to get out of here _now_!" Rick could see that she was panicking. She was already halfway to the backdoor.

"Wait, wait, wait! Evy, come back!" She stopped and looked at him. "How do you know that it's even him? There are tons of grey Toyota cars in the world, how do you know that's his?"

"Remember my dreams!" she said, starting to shout out of fear. "And plus he followed me home last night! So that explains how he knows I live here! We have to leave _right now_! Let's go!" Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Rick, don't answer it! Let's just go out the back door and he'll never know we were home!" Rick hesitated for a moment, and then remembered everything that Evy had told him about what Jack did to her, and headed to the backdoor with Evy. The knock was getting louder on the front door as if the person was getting impatient. Just before Rick and Evy reached the backdoor, the front door was kicked open. They looked back to see none other than Jack. And the worst part of all was that he was loaded with weapons. Knifes, guns, explosives, everything. Evy took one look at him and just froze. She couldn't bring herself to move. She just stood there and stared at him in total fear.

"Hello Evy! It's _so_ nice to see you again!" Jack said, in a very evil, yet sarcastic voice.

"Evy, come on," Rick said as he tugged on her, "we gotta go! Come on!" He finally gave up and picked her up and carried her out the back door. Just as Rick shut it behind them, a knife blade came flying towards the door and came out a little on the other side, almost hitting Rick's head with the point. Rick put Evy down, seeing that she was now mobile, and they ran to the neighbor's barn and hid in the loft, in case Jack had followed them.

After a while of just sitting there, Rick decided to go see if Jack was still around. "You wait here, I'll be back as soon as I check and see if he's still out there. Don't go _anywhere_!" he ordered.

"Ok. Be careful. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." With that, Rick went down the stairs and searched the inside of the barn, and then the outside. Then he went to check the house. No one was there and he noticed that the car was gone. He headed back to the barn to get Evy and tell her that he was gone.

Back to Evy

Evy was waiting for him to return and then he heard him coming up the stairs to the loft. She looked, but no one was there. 'Maybe it was just my imagination.' she thought. She looked out into the field from the little window area from the loft. She didn't see Rick and figured that he was in the house checking for Jack.

Just then, she felt a knife come up to her throat, as well as a hand over her mouth. She didn't dare move. "You scream, and I won't hesitate to kill you, understand?" Jack asked in a very angry yet determined voice. She cautiously shook her head, and he let go of her mouth and removed the knife. She turned to face him. And saw him smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled.

"I'm here to rescue you, of course!"

"Rescue me! From what exactly?"

"From your husband, brother, son, and sister-in-law."

"And what makes you think that I need 'rescuing' from _that_!"

"The fact that you're not with me tells me that you're in need of being rescued."

"If I _were_ with you, _then_ I would need rescuing!" He reached over and brushed his hand on her cheek. She turned away.

"Don't be stupid, Evy. I wouldn't wanna have to bring myself to kill you. And don't think for a second that I won't." He then started looking her over. "You have changed, since the last I saw you. You are so much more beautiful. I've never wanted you more." She scoffed.

"Always wanting what you can't have."

"Oh I _can_ have you. And I _will_." he said, leaning in to kiss her. But she turned away again. As soon as she turned back, he tried again. This time she slapped him, and then regretted it, remembering what happened last time she hurt him. He started to get angry with her, but didn't do anything to her, _yet_. He just took her by the arm and dragged her down to the ground, and they went looking for Rick, who was still in the house. When they found him, Jack stayed in the shadows and threw Evy at him and her and Rick fell to the floor.

"Evy? What are you doing? I told you to stay in the loft!" he said. Just then, Jack came out of the shadows and grabbed Evy again, this time putting a gun to her head.

"Don't move and she lives!" Jack said as he moved himself and Evy toward what was the front door. Rick stayed where he was staring at Evy's fearful eyes, wishing he could do something. Before he knew it, Jack and Evy were in the grey car and down the driveway. As soon as the shock left Rick, he packed his guns and headed out. Even though he didn't know where Jack lived, he was pretty sure that Jonathan would know.


	7. Rescue

**Chapter Seven: Rescue**

When Jack and Evy got in the car and left her house, Evy started asking questions. "Jack, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I've never known you to curse, Evelyn. Shame on you. That damned husband of yours must be a _very_ bad influence on you. It's a good thing I got you away from him."

"_He's_ not a bad influence, Jack, _you _are!" Evy shouted.

"Look, Evy, do you really wanna make this hard for you?" he asked as he pulled his gun out again, just holding it in his lap. She didn't reply, instead she just stared out her window. Jack then put the gun away.

Back to Rick

When Rick got to the zoo, he went straight to the where the lions were. He knew that Alex was fascinated with them and that's where they would probably be. Strangely, the place was almost empty. Rick figured that it would be packed on a Saturday and all. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'that's just the easier it will be for me to find Jonathan.' When he entered the lion area, he saw the three standing just where he had predicted. "Jonathan!" he shouted across the place. "Jonathan!"

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked, confused.

By now Rick was right next to Jonathan. Rick felt safe to talk to Jonathan because Alex was not in earshot, as was Jenny (although he didn't worry about her hearing this). They were on the other side of the lion area where the lions were laying. "Jack came back! He took Evy."

"What!" Jonathan was now _very _concerned for his sister, being he knew how Jack was.

"I need to know where he lives!"

"Why? Are you going to his house?"

"Of course! I have to get my wife back! And his house is the only place I think he would take her!" Rick was starting to get impatient so he was starting to raise his voice.

"I'm going to come with you. I'll show you how to get there."

"No! You're going to stay here so Alex doesn't get concerned! Just tell me where he lives!"

"Ok! Jeez. Keep your pants on, ol' boy! He lives on Madison Dr. The house number is 3608." Jonathan hardly got to finish the sentence because Rick was already headed the other way.

Back to Evy

Jack and Evy were now and his house. And he pulled her inside.

"I see you still have our old place." Evy said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I couldn't really afford a new one right away, being you took all my money. I'm saving up for one though." Jack led Evy into the living room and he sat on the couch, pulling her down with him. "So, how has _your_ life been these past few years?"

"Jack, don't start conversation with me like we're still dating, ok? Because we're not! I left you a _long_ time ago. Just get over it, ok!" She had now gotten up and was almost yelling at him, but knew better than to really raise her voice too much to him, in case he was still as violent as he used to be. Unfortunately, she still raised her voice a _little_ more than what she'd intended.

"Don't you raise your voice to me! I would think you would know better! Obviously I didn't teach you very well." He got up, and started towards her, backing her into a wall, lightly putting his hand around her throat. She thought that this was going to be just like the last time, but was wrong. He started kissing her neck, here and there. Something that she only allowed Rick to do. Her body started to tingle with fear. She didn't dare knee him, for she remembered what happened last time.

"Jack, stop it. We aren't together anymore, and you have to let it go."

"I'm not going to let you go. I told you that years ago. I wanted you then, and I want you now."

"We don't always get what we want." She moved away from him, but he just followed her wherever she went.

"I do." he said. Evy noticed that he had that look in his eye, and it scared her. She desperately looked around for any kind of weapon or means of escape. But she was out of luck. He moved closer to her.

Back to Rick

Rick was now speeding down the road, toward Madison Dr. It would take about 15 minutes to get there. He couldn't even imagine what Evy was going through right now, and he probably didn't want to know. But he did know that he was going to find out. However, he _didn't _know that he would end up walking in on it.

Back to Evy

She moved a step away for each step he moved towards her. However, his steps were much bigger than hers, and he caught up to her. She was now against the back of the couch. He kissed her passionately and his hands started roaming. She pushed him away, but he just came back. He wasn't going to give up now that he was this close.

Back to Rick

Rick finally saw it. Madison Dr. When he pulled onto it, he realized that it would be quite a few blocks before he got to 3608. He drove as fast as he could.

Back to Evy

While he was kissing her, she got the courage, and bit down hard on his lip. He squealed and pulled away. He put his hand up to his mouth and saw blood on it when he looked at it. He then looked up at Evy with an evil grin on his face. She was scared to death of what he was going to do.

Back to Rick

"Just five more blocks." Rick said to himself as he rushed towards Jacks house.

Back to Evy

Jack lunged at Evy throwing them both over the back of the couch. They rolled off the seats and fell to the floor. For a moment, they just laid there, dazed. Then Evy remembered her situation and started to get up. However, Jack stopped her by rolling over on top of her.

Back to Rick

"Three more to go." Rick said, still rushing.

Back to Evy

"Get off me!" she shouted and started struggling.

"No can do, Evy. You've been a _bad_ girl and I have to teach you a lesson. One that you'll _never_ forget."

"Get _off_!" She kicked him hard in the leg, making him roll off of her. She quickly got up and ran. He was right behind her.

Back to Rick

"One more!"

Back to Evy

She was heading to the kitchen, because she knew that there was a door just past it. She was next to the table when he caught up with her. He grabbed her and turned her to him. He leaned her backwards over the table so she was facing him, and started choking her, while shaking her a little. As well as yelling things that she couldn't make out.

Back to Rick

"Finally!" He got out of the car and headed down the sidewalk towards the door. Though it was a long sidewalk, he could still see the front door. But he knew it would take him a bit to get there.

Back to Evy

After she was starting to lose her fight, he let go of her. She fell to the floor, trying to catch her breath. He just stood over her. When he could tell that her breathing was ok, and she wasn't dieing, he joined her on the floor.

Back to Rick

"Halfway there!"

Back to Evy

"Let go of me, you basterd! Let _go_!" Jack had grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. He used his free hand to start lifting her skirt. It was now above her knees, where as originally, it hung past her ankles.

Back to Rick

"Two thirds of the way there!"

Back to Evy

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She was yelling as loud as she could, but that didn't stop Jack. He now had her skirt lifted above her hips and was undoing his blue jeans.

Back to Rick

"Three more steps!"

Back to Evy

"No! Get off me!" She was struggling the best she could but he was holding her down and he was _much_ stronger than she could ever dream of being. He now had both of them exposed and was just about to…

"EVY!" Rick came barging in the front door. Jack still didn't stop. He was now "thisclose" to her a/n: I got the "thisclose" thing from the book "The Mummy". And I think you know what is "thisclose" to her. I hope you do because I'm not going into detail. You'll just have to figure it out. Rick came running in and saw the terrible site. He tackled Jack and started beating the crap out of him. Evy covered herself again, and quickly crawled to the corner and curled up, putting her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She closed her eyes, wishing that it was over…or better yet, not happening at all. At the thought at what was going on she started crying, still curled up.

Rick and Jack fought for quite some time, and then Rick finally got the chance to reach for a gun. It only took two seconds after he reached it to shoot Jack. He just shot him in the arm, for he intended for him to suffer for a little bit. Then he remembered what he saw Jack doing to his wife when he ran in, and shot him in the head. Jack fell dead to the floor, a puddle of blood quickly getting bigger where his head lay on the floor.

Evy was still in the corner, not paying any attention to what was now going on. She just stayed curled up doing her best to protect herself from Jack, obviously not knowing that he was dead. Rick put his gun away and found her sitting there. He cautiously went to her and slowly put his hand on her arm, knowing that she was probably very skittish after what had just occurred. He was right. When he touched her, she jumped and curled up tighter, whimpering and crying. "Evy? Evy, its ok. It's me, Rick. Jack's dead. I killed him, just like I said I would. He'll _never_ bother you again. I _promise_. Come on, Evy. It's ok. I'm here. And I'll never let anything happen to you!" As soon as all this registered in her brain, she threw herself into his arms, and he held her close, rocking her back and forth, trying to get her to calm down.

A couple minutes later, Jonathan came running in. He was alone. He actually thought ahead and had dropped Jenny and Alex off at the house before coming. At first, he didn't see anyone. He only said that the door and been kicked open. Then he thought he saw blood on the floor, and at first, he didn't want to know whose it was. He slowly looked and saw that it was Jack. He hopped over the lifeless body and then saw Rick and Evy. "Evy! Rick, what happened!" Jonathan asked, _very_ concerned for his sister.

"You don't wanna know." Rick said quietly.

"Oh." Jonathan said, knowing what had happened just from Rick saying that. "He didn't…did he?"

"No. But he was close." Rick replied, standing up with Evy and walking out of the house. Jonathan followed closely.


	8. Comfort and Explatations

**Chapter Eight: Comfort and Explanations**

They arrived home within 30 minutes and Jenny and Alex were watching cartoons. When they saw Evy, the immediately ran to her. Alex got there first. "Mum? Mum, what happened!" He was _really_ concerned for his mother. He always was when he saw her upset. He was afraid something happened and he might lose her again.

Jonathan walked over to Alex, "You're mum's fine, Alex. She just needs to be with your father right now, ok? Come on, let go back to the TV." Jonathan took an unwilling Alex back to the TV. Jenny followed.

Rick took Evy upstairs. The whole way home, Evy hadn't let go of Rick for one second. And she was still clinging on to him for dear life. When they got to the bedroom, Rick sat them down on the bed, still holding onto Evy. "Evy?" She moaned softly, indicating for him to continue. "I know that probably don't want to talk about it, but I need to know what he did to you." She sniffed, and slowly sat up away from him. Just enough to look him in the eyes. "Did he fight with you? Did he hit you, or anything? Or just try to…'take you' so to speak?"

"He didn't hit me. But he choked me." She finally revealed the marks that were still on her throat.

"Oh my God, Evy…"

"And he had me bent backwards over that table, which hurt my back a little." She turned away from him to allow him to see if there were any marks there. He lifted her shirt a little, enough to see that there were pretty good size bruises on her lower back.

"He hurt your back more than 'a little'. You have some pretty big bruises." He lowered her shirt again and she turned back to face him. "Is there anything else he did?"

"Well, what you walked in on wasn't all he did. He ---." It was hard for her to finish, just thinking about made her want to curl up in a ball again. So she leaned into Rick again. And he held onto her.

"It's ok. Take your time." he said, rubbing her back, where there were no bruises.

"He kissed me. And he roamed my body while he did it." Tears were now in her eyes again. Rick didn't know what to think. He couldn't come _close_ to imagining what she had gone through that day. He knew that there was nothing he could do for her but comfort her. So that's exactly what he did.

"It's ok now. You don't have to _ever_ worry about him again! I _promise_ you that I'll never let _anything_ happen to you again, ok?" He started rocking them again.

"Ok." she replied. It was almost night, so they decided to go to sleep, the best they could. Surprisingly, they slept quite well.


	9. Back to Normal Epilogue

**Chapter Nine: Back to Normal (Epilogue)**

It was 2 months later, and life was back to normal. Alex started school, Rick was back to work, Evy was as well. Jonathan stayed home all day, and Jenny went to the store everyday to get more drinks. They all remembered quite well what had happened, but it didn't bother them, being that Jack was dead. Evy had her times, when she remember it a little _too_ well (although who wouldn't?) but Rick was always there for her.

The next year, Jonathan and Jenny ended up having a baby girl. She was named Lisa Michelle Carnahan. Alex was very excited to have a little cousin to play with. Although he didn't enjoy the stinky diapers, he still loved having her around.

Life was great for the three O'Connell's and the three Carnahan's. And they lived normal lives for the rest of their times. Although, with the O'Connell's, nothing is really normal, now is it?


End file.
